Elastigirl
by fishissnake
Summary: "You let him get an apprentice?" When plastic man finds himself a teen with similar powers he immediately takes her in to be his protige. No background checks, no nothin. So, the bat does a check himself. She's been quite the little criminal. They hate her, she hates them, all is good until there is a little team building activity that brings out her bad side. Or one of them.


"You let _him _get an apprentice?"

When plastic man finds himself a teen with similar powers he immediately takes her in to be his protige. No background checks, no nothin. So, the bat does a check himself. She's been quite the little criminal. But obviously she gets in the team. They hate her, she hates them, all is good until there is a little team building activity that brings out her bad side... well one of them.

* * *

The car was car was speeding through the rain on the highway and in it were two people. They were Patrick- er sorry 'Eel'- O'brien and me, Alice... O'brien? Samson? I don't know. Anyway he just picked me up from my parents house.

I'm... I'm not a very good person. So they gladly signed the papers. Why did he adopt me if I'm not a very good person? Good question. I wish I could say that I wittingly and intelligently tricked him into adopting me, but all it took was his realisation that we have similar powers. Instant sidekick material apparently.

But what was I to do? You can only get in trouble so many times with the law. So I was kind of at the end of my string. And then Plastic Man here comes along, I accidentally show my powers and before I know it I'm on my way to Happy Harbour for a new start and so he can show me off to Batman! Who is like the most law enforcing person I know! I'm going to have a bit of trouble here.

"Are you excited Ally? Or do you prefer Alice? What about Lis? How 'bout-" Bringing me out of my staring contest with the window, I interrupted his yammering. This guy was like an overly energetic puppy.

"Alice is just fine, er Eel?" I finished with a question. Apparently I was supposed to call him Eel, not Patrick. Weirdo. But before he could ask again I answered his previous question "And I am a bit excited. More nervous really. I haven't even trained."

"I know about you being in trouble with the law Ally. So you should be able to do something." He knows? I thought..? And the jerk called me Ally.

"You know about that? And it was nothing fancy, just regular old break ins." Well that made me sound like a delinquent.

"Off course I do. I'm a former criminal myself so-"

"What?" I asked incredibly.

"I used to be a criminal Ally, it isn't a good and self righteous path to go down. And I think we both know that 'regular old break ins weren't the only things you've done," Guilty. "so I think we should try some meditative..." I zoned out.

Apparently after gaining his powers, by being doused in chemicals _obviously_, he was nursed back to health by monks. MONKS.

"... and that's why you shouldn't feed monkeys carrots. Get what I'm saying Ally?"

Wha? Well then... Just smile and nod.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Eel." Just smile nod and compliment. Does wonders for people who think your zoning out.

Sadly, my contemplative car journey couldn't last forever and we found ourselves pulling up out side of a grocers store. The street was pretty well-to-do so naturally I found myself looking around for stores that I might steal something of value from. Naturally. But before I could take a look inside any, Eel grabbed me by the arm. His grip was surprisingly strong for someone supposedly made of rubber.

"With this move you are going to start over. That means no stealing from anybody and anything whatsoever. Deal?"

I sighed. The things I have to do. "Yeah deal, whatever lets just go unpack." We live above the grocers so we walked through the narrow door to the narrow staircase that lead to the narrow corridor until he stopped abruptly, fishing for keys in his pocket.

"Here, let me." I reached towards the door lock with my pointer finger ready to stretch it into the locks cavity, to press against the weighted springs, to here the satisfying click of the lock opening. But he stopped me. I must really like breaking into places cause this is just a bit unhealthy.

"No use of powers in public spaces or for malicious uses."

"But this is our house! And I was opening the door for you!"

"We aren't inside yet Ally," He tutted "Any one can get through that door downstairs. But it takes a special key to unlock this door." He brandished the key and opened the door. I wish I could say it was luxury in every way but it wasn't. It was just a room. With an attached kitchen and living area with three doors leading to the bathroom and rooms.

"It's not much but it works." He said, walking into the room, chucking the keys on the bench and jumping onto the couch.

"So, which is my room?"

"One on the left, your boxes are in it." I walked over to the room and opened the door. It wasn't big it wasn't small, it was just a room. No defining features, it had white walls and a queen bed pushed up against the wall. Time to put my stuff away. Time to pity in the lack of clothing I have that isn't spandex or other excercise clothing. I'm a bit of a gym junky, but more with weights and strength and things, I hate and I suck at cardio. Can't chase down baddies for long can I?

"Ally come here quick!" Eel called from the living room. Does he have to include his annoying nickname for me every time he says something?

"Coming."

On the TV he was currently stretched out on, there was a group of young heroes fighting a giant robot (How original. Seriously villains, get some creativity). There was the young speedster, kid flash round in figure-of-eights around the robots legs, sending quick parries of blows. Superboy was dodging the robots lasers and trying to crush the robots legs with his super strength. Robin, aka boy wonder, was hunched over his arm on the sidewalk, tapping on his little super computer. From a distance the archer Artemis was sending explosive arrows, sending its torso alight. Aqua Lad was also electrocuting the midsection of the robot, trying to short circuit it or something. And flying around the robots head, telepathicly chucking stuff at it, was Miss Martian. They were making mince meat out of the robot, but their surrounding area was being destroyed.

"This is the team you might join."

"Wait, I thought I had to be your side kick?" This question seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"Well, once batman did a background check, he kind of thought you were a threat that needed to be watched. You know, cause your a meta and your a theif and your an assultist and-"

"Yeah I get it," Well. This is going to be fun. "and when were we going to see the heroes?"

"Now." He replied guiltily.


End file.
